The Evil Voice
by Puppkid
Summary: stupid title, but interesting fic. Kari's your average student, but all of a sudden this voice is inside her head talking to her. Who is this voice? What does it want? most likely discontinued
1. Default Chapter

The Evil Voice  
  
Ok, I'm Pupp, and I'm back again! Well..not REALLY back again...just tryin out Digimon this time instead of Inuyasha. I got this idea from a digimon episode, where Kari is suddenly at that ocean-place-thing and can't get out..or something like that.  
  
Please review and tell me how it is!  
  
My name's Kari. I'm your average 6th grader. Short brown hair, and wears shorts and a t-shirt. Nothing too much out of the ordinary. I get good grades at school, and I've got friends.  
  
I had been at school when it started happening. Just walking along to my next class, when this voice invades my head.   
  
'Kari...' it called.   
  
I thought someone was calling my name, and looked around. Everyone else was talking to their friends or taking things out of their lockers. I shrugged it off, and went to my class. I didn't hear anything for the rest of the day.   
  
Then, as I was walking home from school, it came again.   
  
'Kari....'   
  
I looked around again. No one was there. It was starting to creep me out.   
  
"Who's there? Come out!" I shouted.   
  
'But I can't...not until you let me.'   
  
Alright, I'll have to admit. NOW I was curious. "Let you? I don't even know who you are!"   
  
'Yes you do..you just don't know it yet. But you will..soon.'   
  
"What are you talking about?!" But nothing answered me. The voice just faded out again. I decided it was all in my head. Too much pressure from tests. Yeah, that's all. I'd be fine in the morning. I decided to get to bed early.  
  
In the morning, I got up feeling fine. Nope, no voices today. It was all in my-   
  
'Kari...'  
  
"Whoever you are, it's not funny anymore. Just go away."  
  
'It's not supposed to be funny...and I'll go away once you let me out.'  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I cried out frustrated.  
  
'But you will...' the voice faded out again.  
  
"Just leave me alone!!" I cried, knowing whatever it was wouldn't hear me. Alright, I'll just ignore it. That's all. No more problems.  
  
I sighed, thinking that the problem was over, and went to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In another world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's only a matter of time until she let's us out." one said to another.  
  
"Yes, but how long will this matter of time take?" another one asked.  
  
"Not much longer, I assure you. And then, we shall be free to take over again!" all three laughed evily. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
'Kari..'  
  
I groaned and turned over in my sleep, covering my head with my pillow. "Go away."  
  
'I can't.'  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
'No, I can't. See for yourself.'  
  
An image came in front of my eyes. A huge shining gate surrounded some sort of building that was covered in darkness. The place looked horrible, and I immediatly felt sorry for anyone who lived there.   
  
'Do you see now?'  
  
"Yes, I saw it. But how am I supposed to help?"  
  
'All you have to do is command the doors of light to open.'  
  
"All I have to do is say open the shining gate?"  
  
'Yes...thank you. You have no idea what you've just done.' the voice left again.  
  
For some reason, I felt that I had done something terribly wrong just then.   
  
I shrugged it off and got up.   
  
You can't believe how boring it is now that there's nothing going on in the Digital World. Gatomom and the other digimon decided to stay behind to help clean up the damage Myotismon, Piedmon, and Devimon had caused before we defeated them.  
  
I plan on finding a reason to go back. Just then, I heard something beep. I checked, and sure enough, my d-tector was beeping. I opened it, and saw a message from Izzy telling everyone to meet at his place.  
  
'I wonder what the problem is. Must be something important to call now.' I walked over to his house, and found that the others were already there.  
  
"What's up?" I asked, entering the room. The others had grave faces on.  
  
"Something's gone wrong in the digital world." My brother, Tai, said.  
  
"Do you know what?" I asked.  
  
Izzy shook his head no. "Only that some powerful digimon have been spotted. We'll have to go and check it out."  
  
Everyone agreed, and soon we were on our way to the digital world again.  
  
When we got there, our digimon were waiting for us.   
  
"Have you found anything out?" Izzy asked, concerned.  
  
The digimon looked down. "Myotismon and the others have been released again." Gatomon explained. 


End file.
